clarencefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zwyczajna dziewczyna
" " to 21. odcinek Sezon 1 i 21. odcinek Clarence'a ogółem. Streszczenie Clarence nie może powstrzymać się przed naruszeniem daty pani Baker. Wątek Pod koniec szkoły, pani Baker powiedziała dzieciom, że mają wspaniały weekend. Dustin podchodzi, żeby pokazać jej swój papierowy kapelusz, który zrobił. Pani Baker odpowiedziała, że wygląda świetnie i że nosił go przez cały dzień szkolny. Clarence interesuje się kapeluszem, więc wychodzi z klasy, a pani Baker zamyka drzwi. Później w Chuckleton jej przyjaciółka Brenda wyznaczyła dla niej krótką randkę. Baker czekał na niego. Josh podchodzi do niej, by odebrać jej polecenie, ale potem mówi, że wróci po nią później. Tymczasem Mary i Chad pytają Clarence'a, co zrobił w szkole. Josh pokazuje się przy ich stoliku i pyta, co chcą wypić. Kiedy zobaczył Clarence'a, Josh miał retrospekcje tego, co się stało po raz ostatni i uciekł. Clarence zauważył, że pani Baker była w restauracji i siedziała z daleka i chce wiedzieć, dlaczego tam była. Maryja mówi mu, żeby zajmował się swoimi sprawami i zostawił ją samą. Panna Baker próbuje wysyłać wiadomości, ale nie może, w tym momencie wchodzi Chłopak Kevina, Pani Baker chce, żeby poszedł z nią, ale on nie chce i Kevin przybywa, całują się i idą wybrać miejsce, później, Larry przyjeżdża, panna Baker nie chce z nim siedzieć, ale recepcjonista kładzie go na swoim miejscu, kiedy on wchodzi na swoje miejsce, dwoje zaczyna mówić, podczas gdy Larry zapisuje wszystko w zeszycie. Clarence nie może znieść pokusy i postanawia udać się tam, gdzie jest panna Baker, która wciąż rozmawiała z Larrym, potem odchodzi z fotela i pojawia się Clarence, panna Baker pyta, dlaczego siedzi na swoim miejscu, ale Clarence uważa, że powinien zadawać pytania, pyta, dlaczego jest w Chuckleton, Clarence myśli, że zawsze jest w szkole i jej myśli są pokazywane, panna Baker mówi jej, co robi po szkole, Clarence prosi wiele rzeczy, ona po prostu odpowiada, że jest z przyjacielem, Clarence pyta, jak ona zna go, nie chce wracać do swojego stołu, kiedy wraca Larry, prosi o Clarence'a i dwoje zaczyna mówić, a panna Baker idzie do łazienki. Potem, przy stoliku Clarence'a, Mary pyta, gdzie on będzie, a Chad idzie do łazienki. Clarence opowiada Larry'emu o swoim życiu, który ma trudności z pisaniem, ponieważ Clarence mówi bardzo szybko, a potem prosi o pannę Baker i obie idą sprawdzić łazienkę. Tam panna Baker rozmawia przez telefon, kiedy dwoje zaczyna pytać o nią. Chad również wchodzi, Clarence mówi mu, co robi, podczas gdy Larry pisze. Panna Baker próbuje powiedzieć Larry'emu i Clarence'emu, żeby odszedł, Larry zaczyna rzucać nogami kraba, Clarence wciąż kwestionuje rzeczy, ale panna Baker, już zmęczona wszystkim, odpowiada, że jest normalną osobą, a Clarence zaczyna pytać o jej rzeczy. Potem Maryjeje sama i zastanawia się, gdzie są Chad i Clarence, w tej chwili dziewczyna mówi Jozuemu, że w damskiej toalecie jest wielu mężczyzn. Jest wielki chaos, Clarence wchodzi tam, gdzie panna Baker ma ją uściskać, ale Marya zatrzymuje go i ostrzega, żeby wszyscy odeszli, przeprasza pannę Baker. Potem wszyscy jedzą lody w stoliku Clarence'a, Larry pisze, co mówi mu Chad, w tej chwili Clarence próbuje zjeść nogę kraba łyżką, ale jego wypiekanie znika, co powoduje, że Joshua potyka się, a stos widelców spada w jego oku, więc epizod kończy się, gdy nadjeżdża karetka. Postacie Główni postacie *Clarence *Pani Baker *Mary *Chad *Larry Niewielcy postacie *Jeff *Sumo *Chelsea *Percy *Marlie *Mavis *Emilio *Memo *Heida *Bos *Joshua *Dustin *Julien *Blaide *Darlie *Alison *Vu *Patsie *Debbie *Kevin *Chłopak Kevina *Pani Shoop (tylko telefon) *Dale Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwszy odcinek przedstawiający parę LGBT. *Drugi odcinek jest w "Triumf Jeffa", z dwiema mamami Jeffa (EJ i Sue. *Według Spencer Rothbell mężczyźni mieli się całować na ustach, ale było to cenzurowane przez Cartoon Network, aby uniknąć kontrowersji. Podłączenie do innych odcinków *Jest to pierwszy odcinek do retrospekcji poprzedniego odcinka, w tym przypadku "Z naturą na "ty"". Ciekawostki postaci *W tym odcinku ujawnia, że Pani Baker jest datowanie, co wyjaśnia Pan Reese proponując jej w "Klakson", przed przerwaniem przez Clarence. *Z powodu wydarzenia z odcinka nawiązano 3 przyjaźnie: 1. Clarence i Larry 2. Pani Baker i Mary oraz Czad i Larry. *Joshua rozwinął strach przed Clarence'em od czasu "Z naturą na "ty"", aż w "Wodny Park" jego strach zamienił się w nienawiść do Clarence'a. Kontrowersja *Jak wiele z odcinka, pokazując dwa męskie pary, doprowadziło do innych krajów, albo edytowane lub usunięte sceny, podczas gdy w krajach takich jak Kenia, albo zawiesił lub zakazał pokazu z anteny tam, że wraz z innymi występami (takich jak Steven Universe, Adventure Time, Gravity Falls, The Legent of Corra, The Loud House i Star vs. the Forces of Evil), które wyświetla wszystko, co związane z LGBT zostały zatrzymane z anteny tam. Galeria Zobacz galerię odcinków tutaj. Transkrypcja Zobacz transkrypt odcinka tutaj. Wideo Clarence Dinner at Chuckleton's Cartoon Network|W języku angielskim Clarence Another Clarence Cartoon Network|W języku angielskim Odniesienia es:La barbacoa del vecindario en:Neighborhood Grill fr:Voisins de table it:Grasse risate pt:Lanchonete do Bairro ru:В гриль-баре tr:Mahalledeki Izgara Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1